Kagome's New Ninja Life
by Star Goddess Of The Moon
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and her group of friends just won the final battle when she fell down the well… AGAIN! Now she's somehow reborn into one of the most powerful clans ever and on top of that she got stuck in a ninja era with a new mission to destroy the evil being named Orochimaru. Will she find help with her new team and learn how to use her new found powers, and meet new people?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's New Ninja Life

Hey guys and girls! This is the new and edited chapter 1 so hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners and I don't own inuyasha and naruto!

Warning: might contain language.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi and her group of friends just won the final battle when she fell down the well… AGAIN! Now she's somehow reborn into one of the most powerful clans ever and on top of that she got stuck in a ninja era with a new mission to destroy the evil being named Orochimaru. Will she find help with her new team and learn how to use her new found powers, and meet new people? Paring is unknown for now.

Edited Version,

Chapter 1

Kagome POV:

"Sit!" I yelled. The next thing I know I hear a loud THUMP! That was just probably Inuyasha making a crater in the ground again. Our friends and I cough because of the cloud of dust that the crater made. You see I'm a miko who is the protector of the Shikon Jewel.

I upgraded from my old provocative green uniform to my fighting kimono since I didn't want to waste any of my mom's money anymore since getting new uniforms were expensive and I also didn't want to wear the priestess clothing that normal miko's usually wear. My fighting kimono ends just above the knee, it's a nice royal blue with beautiful sakura and cherry blossoms decorated the whole kimono. The sakura petals are from the bottom of the fighting kimono to swirl around my waist. The blossom colors are pink and red and the petals are purple. My sleeves end around the middle of my arm, a little below my elbow. The kimono was a little loose fitting to help me fight. There was two slits up the sides that showed some thigh if I hadn't worn black shorts under. The slits help with running and stuff. I also wore ankle combat boots for better stability.

Now you all are probably wondering, do I even know how to fight? Well, yes I do. I was tired of being the useless pathetic lovesick girl. I just wanted to become stronger so I did just that. I focused all of time into becoming stronger. I learned how to harness my spiritual powers until I had absolute control over it. The perks of learning how to control my powers was that I found out that I could control the elements; I could shape the elements anyway I chose to. I could bend or twist them into my favor; I was in control. I trained myself to the point where I would collapse due to utter exhaustion. I would push myself to my limits every day, training. I would make myself run for an endless amount of time. Every day I would run longer and faster until my endurance was unthinkable; I could run as fast as Sesshomaru probably. I even trained myself how to handle many different types of weapons. I could aim more accurately and I could destroy my opponent in a close range weapon battle or hand to hand combat. Now I didn't do all of this on my own, I got tips and tricks from everyone, including Sesshomaru since he decided to join our group to defeat Naruku. We would spar all through the day, only resting for food and rest. By the time the final battle approached, we all were ready. In fact, we were beyond ready.

As a congratulation gift for improving and becoming a new person, I received gifts from everyone. From Sesshomaru, he gave me a moon bracelet with various charms that were oddly shaped as weapons. The weapons would grow to their normal length when I infused a small amount of my powers into them; the moon charm was in the middle, symbolizing that I was apart of his pack. From Sango, I received a set of twin katana's that were on each side of my waist; one of the handles was black while the other was white like yin and yang. The black handle's sheath had a white dragon encircling it with red flames. While the white handle's sheath had a black dragon with blue flames. From Miroku, I got a gold head accessory. It settled on the top of my head and had a multi color star that rests on my forehead and sparkles when in a certain light. It symbolized my full maturity in becoming a full miko warrior. Lastly from Inuyasha, I got my current outfit. He gave it to me showing that I was now a warrior and that I was capable of defending myself.

Inuyasha is a half demon and brother to the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. He had golden eyes as well. Inuyasha wears a robe of the fire rat which was red. He had silver thigh length hair and two dog-like ears on the top of his head. His sword which he inherited from his father was at his waist. Inuyasha was always barefoot. He has a rosary around his neck that I can command him to drop to the floor like earlier by saying the command word "sit".

Sesshomaru was a full blooded demon and Lord of the Western Lands. He adopted me as his sister during our training. Sesshomaru like his brother had thigh length silver hair and golden eyes. He had his armor on and had his two swords strapped to his waist. His fighting kimono was red and white. His pants were black and unlike Inuyasha he had black shoes on. His fluffy white tail was wrapped over his shoulder. Sesshomaru recently joined our group to destroy the evil Naruku.

Sango was a demon slayer. Her village was killed by her younger brother Kohaku. She had a pink and black body armor suit. Her huge boomerang strapped to her back. She had a sword strapped to her waist as well.

Miroku was a monk and has a cursed hang that not only romps a woman's backside but has the thing called the wind tunnel which sucks everything in its path into oblivion, courtesy of Naraku. Miroku has purple and black monk robes on. He holds a staff in a hand. Miroku even though he is a monk he is very perverted. (Sorry if descriptions short but look it up. Thanks)

Shippo my adorable adopted son is a fox kitsune. He has a fluffy brown tail and fitted kimono. His auburn hair was nice and fluffy. His parents were killed by the thunder brothers so I took him in.

Kouga and Ayame are mated now but still hate Naraku are here with us as well and their wolf warriors. It took a while for Kouga to accept Ayame but-

"Oi wench! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled at me, efficiently snapping me out of my thoughts. A tick mark comes across my forehead and I was pissed. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" I yelled. "And my name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME! Learn it, use it, and love it!" I added. We had just won the battle with Naruku and he is already annoying the hell out of me. Ugh why me? I start packing my things to get ready to go back to my home from the future and everyone has sad faces. They know I have to go back. When I finished my packing hugged everyone to death and told them good luck.

I knew something was wrong when a green light in the well shined instead of blue. When I opened my eyes all I saw was a sea of whiteness. A voice startled me. It made me look around until a found the source of the voice and I was surprised to see that the woman was Midoriko.

"Kagome dear, I'm terribly sorry for not allowing you the peace that you so rightfully deserve by letting you go back to your home in the future where your family is at. But dear, there is one more task that you must urgently attend to. There is a new evil that plagues their world. You must go and restore the balance. You must defeat it, you also have to stop certain events from happening that would soon lead to a dark and twisted future for some of the people. I beg of you to go and accomplish this mission. Please kagome, save another world for the kami's above." Midoriko explained. At first I really was just so tired of trying to save one world and now above all of that they want me to save another, but being the selfless person that I was, I agreed with reluctance.

"Thank you so much dear. But we can't send you into a new world defenseless now can we; especially a ninja world." Midoriko stated. 'A ninja world? Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into now?' I thought.

Midoriko then explained about chakra and special kekki genkai's and justu's. At first I was thoroughly confused, but after some attempts, I soon got the hang of it. We started with ninjustu first. After I got my chakra control down I started to learn the basics. Once I become an expert at those justu's we got into more advance ones. It took awhile to learn all of the advance and special justu's, but I eventually memorized them all and accomplish them with little trouble; I even made some up.

Next was taijustu. Since I already knew hand to hand combat and weapon handling, it was a breeze. I learned some new stances and got familiar with the ninja weaponry.

Lastly there was genjustu. Learning that was probably the hardest. I couldn't focus much since midoriko was trying to distract me by using her own genjustu. I couldn't dispel quick enough because it was just too funny! Imagine flying monkeys twerking everywhere. Hilarious ahaha! But after some time I finally got it down. I was able to focus and dispel the genjustu's. I could also put people into them too.

After learning all of the required things, midoriko and I had a huge sparring session. We went all out since we couldn't really die in the timeless dimension she put us in, but it would still hurt like hell to actually almost die. The wounds and all we could feel and it hurt like a bitch. I used everything I learned. I learned that I had a huge amount of chakra inside of me. When I go the ninja world I would have to use restraints. Midoriko said that I would learn other things about myself when I train there. Now back to the fight… I ended up winning because I thought ahead and put her in a genjustu.

"It's time for you to leave my dear. You have another world to save and the kami's are greatly indebted to you. Take care, survive, and be strong. If there is anything you should ever need and don't know who to ask, then just ask me. I will answer you to the best of my ability. I will be keeping watch over you. Stay safe and best of luck to you Kagome." Midoriko said and with that I was being sent into the new ninja world. I saw that I was in a forest somewhere before I was pulled into the darkness and become unconscious.

Well this is the edited version of chapter one. I simply didn't like the first chapter when I wrote it, better yet I didn't like most of my chapters so I'm going to be editing and updating the chapters. Thanks everyone!

~bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys and girls! This is the new and edited chapter 2 as well. Hope it's better than before :P I'm changing a lot of things.

Discliamer: Don't own squat. Nada. Nothing. Lol except for the story plot and such. No characters or anything.

Edited version

CHAPTER 2

To say that I was okay was probably an understatement since I felt shrunk and smaller than usual. I thought midorkio said that I would just turn back into a 13 year old but to be physically 13, man it sucks. I heard whispered voices around me. I clumsily sat up and I knew it was a bad idea once I felt the pounding headache starting to come. All of a sudden it was silent and it was too silent for my taste. I opened my eyes to find a room full of people staring at me with catiousness.

What everyone was thinking…

When the girl finally woke up and sat up everyone ceased all talking to stare at her with interest. She wasn't hideous that much could be proven with her enchanting sapphire eyes that would look purple in the right light. Her hair was beautiful dark ebony with streaks of red and blue at the ends of her hair, it was also little past the tip of her butt and looked really soft. She had a perfect rosy pink mouth, a straight nose, nice high soft cheekbones, and long thick lashes. She was starting to fill out and had nice curves that made all the girls her age would kill for. She was dressed in her fighting kimono with various weapons on her, twin moon bracelets on each wrist, a sapphire star shaped pendent around her neck (it was more of a choker but had gold chain designs on the black choker with the sapphire star pendent on it), she also had ankle combat boots, and nice tan skin. Everyone had to admit she was like a goddess.

Back to normal POV…

I was feeling pretty annoyed right now with everyone staring at me. Since they were staring at me, it gave me time to assess everyone in the room. There was a man with silver hair and a mask that only showed one eye. He was wearing the standard uniform of a ninja (from the scrolls Midoriko showed me). Then there was an old looking man in a poncho like thing. It was red and white that had the words Hokage written on them. He had a pipe in his mouth which smoke was blown out. Lastly there was a young looking boy that was fairly good looking. My 18 year old mind thought. He had deep onyx colored eyes. His hair was in a low ponytail and he had to be what looked like an ANBU due to the mask in his hand.

"Who are you and how did you end of here?" the Hokage asked with a stern voice. I sighed and looked around to find that I was in a hospital. I nodded and flicked my wrist; a barrier was put up to make sure no one could here the conversation. Everyone looked even warier of me.

"What I say does not leave this room. Understand? If it does you just brought my wrath upon yourselves." I warned. They all nodded still cautious of me. I then explained everything that happened from the very beginning and all the way up to now. They all looked like they didn't believe me so I sighed and put them in a genjustu that showed what happened to me. They soon believed me and agreed that it was wise to keep me as an ally.

"You do know that you will have to be put in the academy with the other kids your age right?" the Hokage asked. I nodded signaling that I understood. They soon left, each going their separate ways to think while the hokage has to do paper work for me. I was left alone to gather my thoughts and rest.

When I was discharged from the hospital, I went to the apartment the hokage let me reside in. It was nice, there was a fully stocked fridge, two full bathrooms, a nice and equipped kitchen, a plasma tv, couch and furniture, etc. It was a good thing that I shrunk my clothes into a charm because now I don't have to buy more! I made all my clothes go back to normal size and folded them and put them away. I took my keys and locked my door then went to explore The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

After hours of shopping and sight seeing, I came back home. I needed to rest since I had to start the academy tomorrow. Oh joy. I let myself drift into unconsciousness…

Once I woke up, I donned myself in my usual fighting kimono. I put my hair up in a high ponytail. If I remembered correctly then I would attend the academy the day they put the genins on teams. Well time to start my way over there... I used a teleportation justu to get to the academy; I appeared with in a flourish of sakura blossoms. I looked around and saw that no one was there yet so I chose a seat by the window in the middle row on the far left. I stared out the window caught up in my thoughts. Soon everyone began to show. No one really noticed me since I didn't move an inch since I was stuck in my own thoughts.

"Hey girl, you're in my seat. Move." An arrogant voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up and glared at the offender who dared to tell me to move.

"I don't see your name written on it so no. Go find another seat chicken butt head." I retorted with a scoff. The chicken butt, the new name a just gave the person since the back of their head reminded me of a chickens butt, glared at me and hn'ed and moved to sit behind me. I could practically feel his glare; I just roll my eyes. Once everyone was settled the teacher came in and announced the teams. I took off once he announced lunch break. I ate my lunch in my apartment which consisted of rice balls and juice. After I was finished eating I went to the designated area that we were to meat our new teacher. No one was there so I dozed off in a light sleep. When everyone was in the room I woke up. We all were silent until the blonde put an eraser on top of the door. I smirked, clearly amused but then the pinkie started to yell at the blonde for being stupid while chicken butt just stayed quiet.

When the door opened the blonde, pinkie, and chicken butt all waited in anticipation. They were shocked to find no eraser dropping on the silver haired teacher. They were even more shocked to find that it was attached to the wall above the teacher's head with a ninja star. They all looked at me to find my hand outstretched lazily.

"My first impression of you guys is you all are imbeciles. Meet me at the rooftop in 5 minutes." Was all the silver headed guy said. I sighed and disappeared in sakura blossoms and reappeared on the rooftop while the others took the stairs.

"Okay now introduce yourselves." Kakashi announced. Blah blah blah. (skipping the intro's because you all know what everyone says but instead of killing itachi, sauske wants to surpass him.)

"Okayyy now you newbie." Kakashi pointed at me. I sighed again and began my introduction.

"Hmm, what's there to say? I'm Kagome. I like to train, learn new techniques, and yada yada yah.. I dislike annoying people. And hmm, my dream isn't a dream, it's a goal, no it's a mission. I must destroy a certain man in this world. I will do so at all costs. If you get in my way, you will die. And yeah that's about it haha." I explained while everyone sweat dropped at the switched moods.

'Okay, I have a ramen freak, obsessed fan girl, a surpasser, and a mystery girl. Nice, this has to be the most interesting group yet!' Kakashi thought.

"Meet at training ground 6 at 5:30 sharp. Oh and skip breakfast or else you'll puke." And with that he poofed away. Everyone then left separately.

Okayy, I'm redoing all if not most of the chapters. I'm changing a lot of things so hope you like the first two edited chapters.

-bye-


	3. Chapter 3

Yo … soo here's is another edited chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it! right now since I'm redoing all these chapters, I'm changing a lot of my original idea so I'm not really sure where this is all going to lead and what the pairings are gonna be so I'm just going to let this take whatever direction it leads in. if I have to edit again and change it well then I'll edit haha. For now enjoy the new edited chapters.

Disclaimer yo: don't own anything. Don't even try to say I own anything except for the plot and other random stuff I guess… lol.

Edited Version

Chapter 3…..

Well, since midoriko allowed me to read most of the scrolls that she had, I found out about this training session; the whole objective and stuff. So I got some extra sleep and ate breakfast; judging by how late our sensei was, I figured he would continue to be late. I started to head out to the designated training grounds a couple of hours later. 'Hehe everyone had to be early and starved.' I thought.

Once I arrived, I found everyone was there. Sakura and Naruto looked about ready to crash any minute now and Sauske looked grumpy but wide awake, while I looked refreshed and amused.

"Kagome, why did you come so late?" Sakura asked what everyone else was thinking. I answered her by saying that since Kakashi was late yesterday by at least 3 hours; I figured that I would also come later but before him. They all nodded at my response; seemingly understanding. 5 minutes later, our sensei decided to show which caused Naruto and Sakura to yell at him for being late. I sweat dropped while Sauske looked bored but was silently fuming.

"Okayy everyone, the simple objective of this training exercise is to get one of these bells. You can use any weapon you want that you have and must come at me with the intent to kill. I'm going to set this timer till noon. If you all didn't get a bell before the timer is done, I am going to tie you to the posts and eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi said while holding up 3 bells. Everyone sulked except for Kagome. 'That's why he said to not eat breakfast' everyone thought.

"But sensei there is only 3 bells and there are 4 of us… and we might hurt you with our weapons!" Sakura exclaimed. I couldn't take it anymore and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"He's a Jounin, do you possibly think that we could harm him _**ALONE**_?" I asked, trying to hint that we had to use teamwork. No one caught the subtle hint except Kakashi and I sighed knowing that no one understood my hint. 'They're a useless bunch...' I thought.

"Well when I say 'start', you may begin", and just as sensei finished saying that Naruto charged at him with kunai in hand. Kakashi dodged and pivoted so that he was behind Naruto; and in a single move had his arm twisted behind him with his kunai to his neck, just centimeters away from slicing his throat open. 'So fast…' Sakura thought.

'So this is a Jounin.' Sauske wondered while Kagome looked amused. 'Ooo this will be entertaining!' Kagome mused in her head.

"I didn't say start yet Naruto, but you did have the intention to kill me so I'll give you props for that. Huh, I might be starting to light you rascals, Kakashi said, Now start!"

Everyone raced to find a suitable hiding spot. Sauske was in a tree on a branch, crouching down to peer through the leaves; Sakura was bent on one knee looking through a bush; I was under the ground where Kakashi was standing, I was also hiding my chakra signals along with my aura; and naruto was standing right in front of Kakashi.

"You know, you're a little weirder than the rest of group…" Kakashi said with a sweat drop.

"Heh, that only thing weird, is your haircut!" Naruto retorted; he pulled out two kunai's and got ready to charge when Kakashi pulled out a book. Naruto looked confused at the book and took it offensively.

"Hey, don't stop just because I'm reading this book. By all means attack me already- Kakashi said before he was pulled underneath the ground, shocking everyone. I came out of the ground, seconds later, cursing.

"Damn, should've known that it was a replacement justu." I said before disappearing into a whirlwind of Sakura blossoms. Everyone was still shocked but quickly got over it and went back to observing what would happen next.

'Damn, that was to close! Kagome almost had me if I wasn't alert.' Kakashi thought before finding Sakura crouched behind a bush.

"Hey Sakura, boo!" Kakashi whispered from behind her, before placing a genjustu on her about her family dying. Birds went flying once they heard her scream. 'Did I go a bit overboard? Nahh, she'll be fine, I think.' Kakashi thought before he went searching for Naruto.

"Hey Butt head! The whold objective of this is teamwork so let us work together to get the bells because with your skills paired with mine, we'll make a good team." I offered to Sauske. It looked as if a light bulb went off in his head and he agreed. We discussed a tactic to get the bells before the timer went off.

Where Naruto's fight is…

(I skipped the part where naruto falls for the trap with the bell and stuff)

"Hehehe I found the lunch boxes! A ninja must see through deception!" Naruto said. He walked towards the boxes and grabbed one. He was about to break the chop sticks in half but Kakashi sensei caught him and tied him to a post. Naruto was now sulking alone; trying to get free of the tied rope, while Kakashi went to search for his last two students.

Back to Sauske and Kagome..

"Okay I sense him coming towards us at a rapid speed so be on guard. He's approaching in less than 10 seconds." I announced, I also sensed that Naruto and Sakura were out of the picture since they probably got defeated. Now it was just Sauske and me.

We both readied our weapons; Sauske was using a kunai, while I was using both of my katana's. As I said, kakashi burst through the forest and stopped before us. We all stared at each other for a second before Sauske and I surged forward, using our combined strength to try and over power him. But he was more experienced then Sauske, but you have to remember that I also was as experienced as sensei and could match his strength. I had to restrain myself though but showing a hint of my massive power was okay. As I predicted, Kakashi outmatched Sauske by putting him underground and the only thing seen was his head. It was just me and Kakashi Sensei; we stared at each other for a few seconds before I took off and ran at lightening speed toward him with swords in hand.

We exchanged blow after blow at frightening speed. All that was seen was black blobs moving at high speed towards each other; all that was heard was the clang and bang of metal hitting metal. This was pure taijustu; no chakra was involved. I felt the pure strength that my sensei used and it was scary. He was a force to be reckoned with but I was also skilled and I will not be easily beat.

We exchanged kicks, punches to the face, slice marks, jabs to gut, etc. It was a fierce battle and if we had all day it would've lasted all day and possibly longer; but we didn't have all day, we had till noon and our time was up. The bell rung and we snapped out of our battle mode and stopped. Kakashi poofed away, towards the posts. I growled but helped sauske out of the ground and we walked towards the posts together.

Once we arrived kakashi grabbed sauske and pointed a kunai to his neck. "Quick, Naruto, kill Sakura or Sauske dies." Kakashi said while gripping the kunai tighter. Naruto looked freaked out and Sakura kept on glancing at naruto and Sauske. I sighed.

"In missions you'll have to make tough decisions to survive. There are people who are scum but those who desert their teammates are worse than scum; they're trash." Kakashi said as he released sauske.

"Do you know what the whole objective of this training exercise was?" he asked.

"Teamwork." I said. Everyone looked at me. Sauske knew that it was about teamwork since we tried that but everyone else was just clueless but it looked as if a light bulb went off and Sakura and Naruto finally understood the objective. I sighed again.

"The whole point of this was teamwork. We couldn't possibly beat you one on one. But with all of us, we could possibly beat you and get the bells together." I explained. Kakashi nodded and looked back at the rest of the team.

"Naruto, you wanted to do everything yourself. Sakura, Naruto was right next to you but you turned the other way and didn't help him. Kagome and Sauske were the only ones who worked together to try and get the bells together." Kakashi stated. Sakura and Naruto hung their heads in shame.

"Now I'm going to give you one more chance to prove yourselves worthy to be on this team. If not then you all go back to the academy. Eat your lunch but Naruto doesn't get any. Somebody feeds him then you all will fail!" Kakashi said and disappeared.

"Hn." Sauske and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other and nodded. We grabbed our lunches and took a few bites and then shoved the rest towards Naruto; telling him to eat to get his strength back if we wanted to win against sensei. Sakura of course objected but soon fell silent when she knew that were right and shared hers too.

"Do we pass yet?" I asked bored while looking towards the trees. Kakashi came out and nodded with his upside down U smile.

"Yes, you pass. Now let me test your strengths and weaknesses. I'm going to call you all up one by one so I can assess your abilities. After this I will be able to know what you need help on and what you excel in." Kakashi said. First up was Sakura; this was going to be interesting. Let's see if she can do something other than faun over Sauske.

Well that's another chapter that is edited. Hoped you enjoyed it. will be editing more.

Edited date: 6-13-2013

-Bye-


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Welp on with this edited chapter. Ughh didn't know editing took so long -.- but hey it's different from the first time I wrote this story.

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Plot is mine and stuff. Welp here we go.

Edited Version

Chapter 4

Sakura stepped forward shyly and got into a basic academy stance but it was tweeked for her liking I guess. Kakashi charged at Sakura and she ducked when he swiped at her with a kunai. She was on defense for a bit before she finally got enough courage and started attacking head on. 'Hmm not bad' I thought. She swiped, twisted, and back flipped out of the way. She was handling herself pretty well until kakashi started to attack more rigorously. Sakura couldn't handle it and lost.

The next part was genjustu, Kakashi put sakura in a genjustu before she could even prepare for it. She stayed in there for at least 4 minutes before she dispelled it. It wasn't a bad time but not the best; I had to give her props though; seems as if she isn't useless after all.

The last part was ninjustu. Sakura took charge and started doing a series of hand signs. 'hmm interesting. She knows more than the academy based techniques.' I thought to myself. Sakura jumped up in the air and blew out of her mouth; dirt needles started spewing out and tried to attack kakashi. But he blocked that with a water vortex. Sakura used shadow clones to fight but you could clearly see that her chakra was beginning to shorten. Before we all knew it sakura couldn't go on and next was Naruto's turn.

Taijustu wasn't that bad; he just needs to think before rushing into a fight. Naruto did manage to get some hits on the silver haired jounin. But kakashi clearly beat naruto after a few minutes.

Oh naruto… genjustu was absolutely pitiful. He couldn't dispel it. he was so confused on how to stop the genjustu. Poor naruto

Ninjustu on the other hand was great! Naruto excelled in it. he used at least 100 shadow clones and it outnumbered kakashi. But kakashi also used shadow clones and they managed to destroy each others. Naruto used a wind justu but kakashi intercepted that as well. all in all, naruto really needs to work on genjustu.

Up next was Sauske. Taijustu was great but not perfect yet. He could use some work. Like naruto he needs to stop letting his emotions cloud his thinking. Genjustu was a breeze since it's his clan's specialty. He dispelled it within 2 minutes; which was a great time. Ninjustu was good. He used his clan's giant fireball justu. He did other fire Justus before running out of chakra. All in all, naruto and sauske have a lot of chakra but they don't know how to control it yet.

Lastly, it was my turn. 'oh I'll give them a show' I thought amused. My taijustu was amazing since I was already trained in hand to hand combat back in the feudal era. Our taijustu match lasted for awhile; we were both trading blows. One second kakashi had the upper hand, the next minute I had it. We were evenly matched for right now. We decided to cut the fight short so that we could move on to the other evaluations.

Next up was genjustu. I dispelled it within 3 minutes. Sauske was better at this than me but I'm going to train to get it better. Lastly, it was ninjustu which I excelled in. I used a water shark justu to start off which kakashi had to dodge and use a substitution justu. I was already weaving through another series of hand signs. Unlike naruto and sauske, I know how to control my chakra, and I could do so much more. I used a fire dragon justu which erupted into a full size dragon that chased kakashi until I released the justu. But sadly he used a water wave to disperse it and when blazing fire meets ice cold water it tends to get misty. So I used the mist to my advantage and started another series of hand signs.

This time I used an ice bird that explodes into thousands of icey needles when I want to expand it. kakashi barely evaded that justu, but he called it quits since he has seen enough. Everyone was staring at me with awe on their faces. I smirked.

"Well I've seen all that I needed and know what you guys lack and what you guys are best at. Get some rest, tomorrow is going to be our first mission!" Kakashi said and then once again disappeared.

Time Skip…..

"Yo." Kakashi said. Everyone sweat dropped except Kagome, she was just staring at the client next to Kakashi. He looked liked an old and drunken bastard.

"Can we get going now? I'm bored just standing here and I think Naruto is about to explode from excitement." Kagome said with a bored expression. They all nodded and set off with a very excited Naruto trailing ahead of them practically hopping while walking.

They walked but a puddle and Kagome and Kakashi paused and stared. Kagome looked at Kakashi and nodded. They both knew an enemy was here and to be on guard while everyone else was clueless. They kept walking until Kakashi was torn into pieces by chains from the two sound ninja.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura yelled, shocked that their sensei just got torn to shreds. Naruto and Sasuke were both wide eyed and shocked, while Kagome was on guard with a kunai in hand. Sakura ran to the client and guarded him while Naruto was frozen and unmoving.

"One down. You're next whiskers." The sound ninja said and ran towards Naruto. Kagome ran towards Naruto with amazing speed, she just disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. She blocked the attack with her kunai and punched the guy in the face with amazing strength, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Sasuke used shuriken to pin the ninja to the tree and took care of the other ninja well at least he tried but Kakashi came out and grabbed the ninja in a headlock.

"Good job Sasuke, Sakura, and Kagome. Naruto I didn't think you would freeze up like that." Kakashi said with his eye crinkle smile and disappointed look to Naruto.

"Hey are you hurt? You scaredy cat." Sasuke taunted. Naruto was silently fuming. He just couldn't believe that he was useless! He did absolutely nothing!

"Naruto give me your hand, your bleeding and there's poison in the sound ninja's blades." Kagome said. Naruto gasped. He pulled out a kunai and before anybody can stop him he stabbed himself while everyone gasped except Kagome who had an amused glint in her eyes.

"On this wound I promise to never back down and lose to Sasuke!" Naruto vowed.

"Um Naruto that's cool and all but if you lose anymore blood you will die." Kagome said bluntly and Naruto became frantic. Kagome quickly grabbed his hand and her hand glowed green with a tint of pink that wasn't noticeable and healed Naruto's hand.

"There you go Naruto." Kagome said. The others stared in shock.

"You know medic Justus?" Sakura asked, amazed. Kagome nodded.

" Naruto threw a kunai towards a bush and said,"There!" A white rabbit with fur white as snow hopped out and Kagome and Kakashi knew something was wrong since snow rabbits didn't come until winter and it wasn't winter.

"Everyone get down!" Kagome yelled and tackled Tazuna their client. Just then a huge sword whipped through the air and embedded itself in a tree and shadowed figure landed on top of the sword's handle.

"Zabuza Momochi! Missing nin and is in the bingo book of one of the most wanted missing nin. He specializes in the art of 'silent killing'." Kagome said.

"Oh the girl does her homework and hand over the bridge builder I have to kill him." Zabuza said and everyone tensed.

Okk well that's a wrap for this edited chapter. Left it at a cliffy I think. Lol sweat drop welp hoped you enjoyed so REVIEW !

-bye-


	5. Chapter 5

Sup guys and girls! this is going to another edited chapter but probably just slightly since I led the previous edited chapter up to this and it fit soo its all good. Enjoy and review thanks :P

Disclaimer: don't own any characters or anything. Thanks and bye!

Edited Version

Chapter 5

"Like hell you'll even lay a finger on him because you'll have to go through me and Kakashi and maybe the others." I growled. Zabuza wouldn't know what hit him if he laid a finger on the client. I'd kill him first. Zabuza chuckled and my eyes narrowed.

"Ha! You think you can beat me kid? I'd love to see you try. You don't even look like you can inflict a scratch on my person so don't waste my time!" Zabuza taunted and I gave a death glare that could rival Sesshomaru's glare. Zabuza flinched away from my glare and turned back to Kakashi but everything happened so fast it made everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"You want to put your words to the test?" I whispered in his ear and kicked his stomach really hard and sent him flying into a tree that snapped at the force Zabuza made. Everyone was staring at the empty spot where Zabuza used to be and then at me, then at the spot I used to be beside Naruto. They probably were all thinking the same thing, 'She's so fast, I didn't even see her move.'

"Serves you right to underestimate me." I said. Zabuza grunted and got up holding his wounded stomach. He glanced at me.

"I'll admit. That was one hell of a kick and your pretty damn fast for a girl your age." He said. I gave a humorless chuckle.

"Oh? You want to see what else I can do? I'll prove you wrong because I hate it when people underestimate me. That's how they die." I told him. He narrowed his eyes at me and picked up his sword from where is had fallen when I kicked him.

"Hmph like you can kill anybody you're just a little girl pretending to be a ninja." He taunted again. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I growled at him. I was seething. He did not just call me a little girl.

"Did you just call me a little girl?" I asked. He smirked

"Maybe I did and what are you going to do about it? Go tell your mom and cry?" He said. I was beyond angry now. He was going to be surprised.

"You're just asking for a death wish to say that to me so ready or not you're going to get your ass whooped by me, ass whole." I screamed.

Everyone sweat dropped and cowered away. They did not want to get me angry. I was scary when I'm angry. After that I promptly disappeared and reappeared in front of Zabuza scaring the crap out of him. I punched him in the jaw snapping his head back. I used that moment to my advantage and starting with a long list of hand signs. When I ended I said quietly, "Secret Justu: Earth style, 100 Earth daggers!" The soil started to rise and form into 100 daggers. I flicked my wrist and the daggers all sped toward Zabuza and sliced him 100 times causing many slice marks to appear and blood dripping from his body.

"What the fuck girl! You're going to pay for that." He yelled. Everyone was shocked at my justu. Kakashi was watching intently. Zabuza doing a list of hand signs and said, "Hidden justu, hidden mist technique." The area was surrounded by mist. It was so thick it was hard to see.

"There are 8 points in the human body to make you dead. Which one should I do? The head, the jugular vein, the heart, the liver, the lung- Zabuza was interrupted by Sakura's shout.

"What?" Sakura shouted. She was shaking in fear. I touched her shoulder and she jumped and looked at me, her eyes big.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke calm down. Kakashi and I are here. He's a jounin and I'm an experienced fighter. We will protect you with our lives." I said bluntly because I mean what's the point in sugar coating it when they'll just witness death sooner or later right?

"Not if I kill you first that is." Zabuza said and appeared in between team 7 and the bride builder.

"You're finished." Kakashi said with a kunai to Zabuza's throat. But Zabuza smirked and water spilled out of Zabuza. It was a water clone.

"You're finished Kakashi. Don't underestimate me!" Zabuza said and had a kunai to Kakashi's throat.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled. Naruto and Sasuke were staring wide eyed at the whole exchange.

"Hmm it seems you forgot about me, haven't you? Now you're finished." I said with a smirk on my face while holding two kunai to his throat. He gasped in shock making a thin line of blood come down because of the kunai.

"You're good girl but not good enough!" Zabuza and reappeared behind me laughing. I turned into a puddle of water. I reappeared in front of him and starting doing hand signs. When I ended I shouted,"Hidden art: Double Wind Tornadoes!"

Two humongous tornadoes appeared quickly dispersing the mist and headed straight towards Zabuza. He did hand signs and a water whale came from the river and clashed with my tornadoes. They efficiently canceled each other out.

"Good job Kagome! Now it's my turn!" Kakashi said and stepped on the water and both Zabuza and Kakashi started doing the same hand signs and two water sharks clashed. (This part is Zabuza=Z and Kakashi=K)

"It's like-Z

"He's reading my thoughts-K

"I'm going to kill-Z

"You, you son of a bitch?-K

"Can you read the future?-Z

"Yes and your about to die!-K

Kakashi finished doing a list of hand signs rapidly and said, "Water style: Water vortex!"

"WHAT? I WAS ABOUT TO DO THAT!" Zabuza shouted before getting mixed in with the vortex. I put up a barrier to keep us from being sucked into the water vortex and swirling around. Once the water cleared out I put the barrier down and walked over to Zabuza with Kakashi and he put a kunai to Zabuza's neck. But before Kakashi could kill him sebon needles shot out of nowhere and struck Zabuza in the neck. Me and Kakashi went over to check his pulse and it was dad.

"Your right he was going to die today." The masked guy came out and said. He had a hunter nin's mask and a fighting kimono on which was read and white.

"Thank you. I've been looking for him for quite some time now." And with that he swirled out of existence. Naruto looked like he would explode and I put my hand on his should, calming him down.

"It's alright Naruto. He's young so what. That's how the ninja life is. If you don't like it then don't be a ninja." I said harshly. Not even sugar coating it. I don't like to sugar coat it. Naruto just shut up after that.

"You can't talk to Naruto like that! Who do you think you are?" Sakura yelled. She was just making me angrier by the second so I just wanted to punch her face and knock her out but I couldn't do that. Ugh, today really wasn't my day.

"Same goes for you. If you don't like it then shut up and quit being a ninja. I have seen death far more than you have. Trust me, I know what's it's like to lose loved ones. I lost mine over and over again. So shut the fuck up. Being a ninja means watching death and taking death. I've killed many with little remorse because you have to keep your emotions in check. Being a ninja doesn't mean you where a head band and prance around doing nothing. If you can't handle looking and taking death then just give up on being a ninja. I'm not going to sugar coat this because you need to know this." I said venomously. My eyes were narrowed and I was glaring at her. My fists were tightly clenched so I wouldn't clobber the damn girl. That was when Kakashi would've fallen down and smashed his face into the ground if I hadn't caught him.

"Lead the way to your house bridge builder." I said. He nodded and started walking. I picked Kakashi up bridal style with ease and started walking with the bridge builder. We all walked in silence, Sakura fuming over what I said, and Naruto and Sasuke understanding loss and pain. We reached Tazuna's house and put Kakashi on the futon when I did a couple hand signs and started healing him. After a few moments he woke up groggily.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked and sat up but I pushed him down. I explained what happened to him.

"Sensei, if the Sharingan puts too much of a strain to your body then you shouldn't use it." Sakura said.

"You would be dead right now if I hadn't so shut up." He said, sounding exhausted.

"Oh and Kakashi? Zabuza isn't dead." I said. He nodded as if agreeing.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T DEAD? YOU BOTH CHECKED HIS PULSE!" Sakura screeched. I looked at Kakashi desperately and when he nodded I sighed with relief and punched her really hard in the face sending her flying into the wall and she slumped down the wall unconscious. 'Oops maybe that was to much power' I thought but then I shrugged, oh well.

"There, finally some peace and quiet; well good night everyone." I said happily and went to sleep on the futon. Everyone sweat dropped but otherwise was happy with the peace and quiet and eventually went to sleep.

Okay so not major changes but just editing and stuff for this chapter. Review and enjoy.

-bye-


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyy everyone! here's another edited one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all. end of story. Nada thing I own. Ok? Ok, thanks. Bye. Lol jk just read the chapter now.

Edited Version

Chapter 6

Once everyone woke up, they all started to get dressed and washed up. They were all still really tired from what happened yesterday and they were even more wary now that they knew Zabuza was still alive.

Everybody came down for breakfast which Tsumai made. Tsumai was the bridge builder's daughter. She was young and beautiful. She was also really kind and caring.

"This is really good Tsumai! Thank you so much for the breakfast." Kagome complimented. Tsumai blushed and sat down to eat. They were supposed to go out for training after breakfast. Everybody was eating properly except for Naruto and Sasuke, of course. They were stuffing their faces from hunger. Everybody rolled their eyes at the childish site. Once everyone was finished eating and cleared the table they all left to the forest and stood there and waited for Kakashi's directions.

"Okay, today we are going to learn chakra control. We are learning this so you all won't tire out faster when you're fighting. You all tire out quickly because up to this point you all have been guessing on how much chakra to use. You then just hope it works. If you use too much chakra, you will quickly become tired and you will find that you used it all; not to mention your justu might go wrong. If you use to little then your justu will fail." Kakashi explained.

"What's catra? I mean we don't need to learn this since we already know how to use Justus and stuff." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah for once the idiot is right. We don't need to waste our time to learn this stuff." Sasuke agreed.

"Its chakra Naruto and you guys don't have perfect chakra control. In fact the only people who know how to control chakra here is probably Kagome and I." Kakashi explained and I smirked.

"Here Naruto, I'll explain chakra to you. You need to properly distribute spiritual and physical chakra correctly. You need to have both of them balanced so that your Justu functions correctly. Too much of it will lead to exhaustion and too little will get you killed in a fight." I explained slowly. He nodded and smiled, getting the concept.

"Okay, but what are we going to do to gain chakra control?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to climb trees…. With NO hands." Kakashi said and everybody's eyes widened except for his and mine. Kakashi formed a hand sign and focused chakra to his feet and walked up the tree and to a branch and hung upside down with no hands. Promptly after Kakashi demonstrated the others jaws dropped. Kakashi threw four kunai for each of us.

"Focus chakra to the bottom of your feet and walk up the tree but you can run straight at the tree to gain momentum. Use the kunai to mark where you got and keep marking for every time you pass your last marking until you reach the top of the tree." Kakashi said.

"BEGIN!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone except Kagome ran at the tree. Sasuke added too much causing the bark to break; Naruto used to little causing him to fall and bump his head and Sakura made it to the first branch.

"Hey this is fun!" Sakura screamed and smiled at Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes and looked away while Naruto screamed his support. Sakura looked depressed that Sasuke didn't say anything and became angry at her.

"Kagome, why don't you climb up the tree?" Kakashi asked. I turned his way and smirked.

"How about this Kakashi, I climb up that tree walking and I get to train the rest of the day and do whatever I want?" I asked. He seemed to be thinking it through.

"Deal, now climb up that tree." Kakashi said. I walked up the tree without making any hand signs and just walked up and up and up; I then threw the kunai down towards Kakashi's feet and jumped down from the top of the tree. Everybody's eyes were wide. Just when I was going to go splat, I flipped in the air and landed on my feet softly.

"Bye you guys! I'm off to train. Don't disturb me if it's not important." I said and promptly left afterwards.

After the stupid chakra control test I left and found a secluded area without many trees. 'Good, that means the destruction I'm about to cause won't be that noticeable.' I thought. I took out both of my Katana's from my waist and stuck my left one in the ground then did one handed hand signs for shadow clones. There was a poof and at least 50 shadow clones of me with different amounts of chakra for different levels of toughness. I pulled out of the ground and shouted "GO!" and the shadow clones charged. Raigen was my right hand Katana and Demol was my left hand Katana. They both had wicked cool powers. I raised my right hand and a ball of bluish energy came forward whipping my hair around my face due to the amount of power the ball had. I swirled my right hand around and raised my left hand to crossover my right hand making an X shaped with my Katana's. The left Katana had a purplish ball of energy to it and once the balls of energy were about the size of a golf ball I slashed them both in the air and it went towards my clones and a loud explosion was made. I put up a barrier around myself from flying backwards. 'Ugh, that went well.' I thought sarcastically.

I heard running pairs of feet and waited for my team to arrive. They showed up in a couple of minutes and just stared at the mass destruction that was caused from my swords. They all looked from me to the mess and back towards me again. I looked at them sheepishly and blew a strand of my hair away from my face.

"What happened, Kagome?" Kakashi asked, bewildered on what caused such destruction in the forest. I looked at him embarrassed.

"Well you see… I was training with my katana's and I used a little too much power and caused this huge mess. Don't worry I will clean it up." I said. My teammates looked shocked that I could cause so much damage. I squatted and went through a series of hand signs. I finished the signs and slammed my hands, palms down on the ground and a trembling was heard from the ground. The ground started to shake; trees started to regrow, plants, flowers and such started to reappear. Basically everything that was destroyed was back.

"Whoa. What did you do?" Naruto asked, after witnessing the whole event.

"I just did a simple regrowing justu. It really helps since I destroy a lot of things when I train and I don't want to harm the nature so I regrow everything." I explained. Everyone still looked amazed at my justu.

"Come on guys! Let's go back to the house and eat dinner. It's getting pretty late." Sakura announced, efficiently snapping everyone else besides me, out of their amazement.

We all agreed and started our trek back to the house. We were halfway to the house and we could already smell the food. All of our stomach's started growling in hunger simultaneously. We all looked at each other and laughed. Once we arrived at the house, everyone went in except for me.

I was the last to go in. I felt a familiar aura nearby but I couldn't exactly put my finger on who it was that felt so familiar to me. I tried to remember that aura signature but my head started to hurt and I gasped, clutching my head. It was as if my mind knew who it was but it couldn't remember exactly who; as if that memory was buried deep inside my head; as if it was hidden.

"Kagome! You coming in or are you just going to stand there all night?" Sauske asked, staring at me. I looked at him, nodded and starting walking inside but not before looking outside again and wondering why I couldn't remember who that aura belonged to.

'Who was it that I somehow know, but can't remember?' I thought confused; I felt like something is hiding that memory from me. I felt the familiar aura again and looked one last time outside, towards where I felt it, before walking inside and shutting the door.

Well I edited this chapter and I did a whole different ending to this one then I did last time. I think this cliffy was mysterious. It's going to set a whole new detail in the future chapters. I hoped you enjoyed this one.

-Bye-


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys and girls! :D I'm happy to know that you all like my story and I love all your reviews! I still haven't had a comment on if I should right a new story yet so tell me if I should or not yet. :P so here are the pairing votes… Itachi is in the lead so far. I like the Itachi and Kagome pairing… but I will let you guys vote.

Itachi/Kagome-16

Kakashi/Kagome-9

Naruto/Kagome-3

Sasuke/Kagome-4

CHAPTER 7 Itachi's POV:

When I heard the explosion I was with Kisame and we were currently watching Team 7 practice Chakra control. I was disappointed that Sasuke was having so much trouble with it. He was an Uchiha after all and the Uchiha's were the best. But I can't be helped because he isn't a prodigy after all. I sighed quietly. We were watching Kagome mostly to see if she would have any trouble but I doubted it since she was after all her clan's prodigy and pride of what used to be of the Naginata clan.

As I expected, she went through this exercise without a sweat. She went off to train somewhere and me and Kisame just watched team 7. We were also gathering information on the nine tailed fox. It seems Naruto was having trouble as well. The pink haired banshee was good at chakra control but that's probably because she had so little chakra compared to the others. After a couple of minutes we heard an explosion and so did team 7. They ran towards where Kagome left. Kisame and I did the same but kept hidden, watching from the shadows. When we got to the area where the explosion happened we were met by a surprising site.

Team 7's POV:

Once we all got to the spot where Kagome was we saw an interesting site. Everything was smoking and the area was messed up and had trees everywhere. The place was destroyed and in the middle of it all was Kagome with a pink barrier around her. She looked unharmed. She looked up and glanced in our direction as if knowing we were there. We were behind the trees observing what she would do.

"Are you guys just going to stand there and hide or come out and do something?" Kagome asked and we gasped in shock. How did she know we were there? They all thought together. They all jumped down from where they hid and revealed themselves to her. She put down her barrier and walked over to us.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked. He was staring wide eyed at the destruction. What could've happened to cause all of this? He thought.

"Hehe umm nothing much, just you know training."Kagome said while rubbing the back of her head nervously. They all looked shocked that Kagome alone could cause such destruction.

"How is that possible? How could YOU of all people cause such destruction?" Sakura sneered at Kagome. 'CHA that bitch cause this much damage, yeah right.' Sakura thought. After Sakura said that Kagome grew emotionless. Kagome's aura grew sinister and scary. Everybody backed away a couple steps except for Sakura. The stupid pink head, she was going to get her ass whooped now.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to fight me to see who is stronger and let me prove to you I am fully capable to cause such damaged? Or are you to scared of getting your ass whooped?" Kagome taunted. She knew that Sakura would fall for the bait and fight her.

"Get beat my ass. I'm going to hand you YOUR ass on a silver platter and shove it up your butt! Get ready for an ass whooping bitch!" Sakura yelled. Little did she know what she was getting herself into.

"Don't kill her Kagome." Kakashi said and Kagome pouted but nodded. Everyone except Sakura knew that Kagome was fully capable of killing Sakura.

"Her kill ME, yeah right, only in her dreams." Sakura sneered.

She got into a fighting stance from the academy. That was the only stance she knew. Kagome got into a stance of her own and waited for the attack from Sakura. Kagome looked bored.

"Are you just going to stand there and torture me by making me stare at your wretched face all day or are you going to swallow your pride or whatever pride you have left and get your ass whooped by me?" Kagome asked lazily. Sakura was seething. Nobody talked to her that way. Sakura charged at Kagome fist raised and tried to punch Kagome but Kagome was nowhere in sight. Sakura looked around and couldn't find Kagome. She was sent flying into a tree when she felt Kagome kick her in the stomach, hard. When she got up she made three shadow clones and ran at Kagome.

"If you think shadow clones will help than it won't." Kagome said. She started doing a list of hand signs that were foreign to her.

"Earth style: Earth Prison Justu!" Kagome yelled and all the shadow clones and Sakura were trapped by logs and spirals of solid formed earth wrapping around her body. Kagome walked up to the real Sakura and started doing hand signs when Kagome looked into Sakura's eyes Sakura realized that she was in a Genjustu. Sakura started to scream at what she saw in the Genjustu.

In the Genjustu with Sakura:

It was dark and Sakura stood there looking around like a lost puppy. Then a light appeared and Sasuke stood there with a murderous glare on his face.

"You worthless girl, you will never be strong enough for me. You thought I liked you? You're dumber than I thought. I never would like you. You're too weak and ugly. You probably slept with other guys to you whore. I would never love you." Sasuke sneered. He then disappeared then Naruto was there.

"I thought I liked you Sakura but you're too abusive and ugly. I was too immature to like you. You're weak and stupid. I gave you a chance but you blew me off for Sasuke. He never wanted you and you were too stupid to see it. You're all alone now because of your personality." Naruto said. He too like Sasuke disappeared and she was alone. Then all of a sudden she felt pain all over her body.

"You want to act like a dirty bitch then we'll treat you like a dirty bitch." A voice said and she felt the pain again. It felt like she was being cut and beat up by an invisible force. She screamed and cried.

With Kagome and the others, Kagome POV:

"What did you do?"Naruto asked. He looked at Sakura's screaming and crying body. He stopped liking her a while back when he gave up on trying. She was so mean.

"She's in a Genjustu. Nothing to worry about, it's just total darkness around her a painful experience." Kagome said. Everyone just shrugged.

"Will you release the Genjustu I think she has had enough."Kakashi said. Kagome nodded and used a one handed sign and Sakura stopped screaming. Sakura looked up and then passed out again. The guys, including Itachi and Kisame, were all thinking the same thing; DON'T get on Kagome's bad side.

"Hey Kagome, why couldn't Sakura break through your Genjustu?" Naruto asked, the others all nodded in agreement at the question. It was strange after all Sakura was good at Genjustu.

"Oh that's simple Naruto. She couldn't and if I tried on any of you. None of you can break my types of Genjustu, even if you try and even if you have the Sharingan. You just can't break my Genjustu. You can try to release it but I won't work; only the user can stop it." Kagome said and everyone was wide eyed, including Itachi and Kisame.

"How is it possible though?" Naruto asked. Kagome sighed.

"Because I'm the one who invented it and no matter what you can't break it. It's one of my special Kekkei Genkei's. I can create new Kekkei Genkei's that are unstoppable but they use my chakra to create it so I created this Kekkei Genkei a long time ago so I wouldn't waste my chakra now." Kagome said and they all nodded but were still shocked. This time they heard another explosion and felt a sinister aura heading their way. They just didn't know what would hit them this time. Kagome was wide eyed with shock.

"No I couldn't be!" Kagome whispered. Chuckling was heard all around them and the person was getting closer and closer.

Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I probably won't be updating on Sunday's. just a heads up though and hmm what will happen and who is coming towards team 7 and Kagome? Find out next chapter. REVIEW AND VOTE! Thanks so much :P

~Bye~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys and girls! Sorry for not updating so long… I was real busy and school started again and the laptop won't work because it was being stupid. So it doesn't matter now because here I am updating again! so enjoy!

Itachi-18

Kakashi-10

Sasuke-4

Naruto-3

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. I own Inuyasha or Naruto and I don't own them for any of my chapters!

Chapter 8, Kagome's POV:

'Please, please, please don't be who I think it is! It can't be him.' I thought with horror. My face had a whole bunch of emotion flickering on it. (Since that kagome joined team 7 she became started to show some emotion) Horror, fear, hate, and broken. The usually stoic like Kagome that team 7 new didn't show fear at all. So when they saw my fear they instantly knew that whoever was coming was dangerous.

"Show yourself! Stop fucking around and being a little coward you bastard." I yelled. All I heard was chuckling that made my blood run cold. 'Dammit! Why am I scared of this bastard? I shouldn't be. Grrrr.' I thought.

"Wow what foul language you use for a lady. You have indeed changed _my dear._" The voice boomed around them.

"Dammit! Just show yourself so I can put my hands around your neck and choke all of the air out of you. I know it's you so just show your hideous face here." I answered. More chuckling was my answer. Whoopee fucking dew.

"And who might I be. But I am confident that you know who I am but lets hear you say it so others around you will know me." The voice replied. I scoffed.

"Come out OROCHIMARU!" I called. Kakashi and I think Itachi and Kisame gasped but the genins had no idea of what I was talking about.

NORMAL POV:

Everyone felt the dark aura. The genins were all shaking in fear. Kakashi was on alert, as with Itachi and Kisame. They all saw a shadow of a person stepping out from the trees. All of the ones who knew Orochimaru tensed. They heard the chuckling come from the figure that was walking towards them.

"Oh relax. I'm not here for you all; I'm just here for Kagome. I'm interested in her and her powers." Orochimaru stated bluntly. Everyone heard Kagome growl at the last statement. Orochimaru emerged from the shadows and was smirking at Kagome. Orochimaru was dressed in his white ninja shirt and black loose pants. He had a purple rope that was tied into a bow in the back around his waist. His face as pale as can be, he had the eyes of snakes, the longest most disturbing you can ever see, and had black ninja shoes on. Orchimaru started to do hand signs and his neck extended and headed towards Kagome. She started to do hand signs rapidly and called out, "Fire style: Fire style tornado!"

A tornado of fire that was a red as blood came swirling out of Kagome's mouth as she blew out the fire that headed towards Orochimaru but he merely dodged and started to zig-zag in and out trying to confuse Kagome. The others were paralyzed by Orchimaru who had made a clone to use a shadow possession justu to make sure they didn't interfere. They were all scared for Kagome, even Sakura. They were all in their own world of fear but were soon pulled out of it when they heard someone yell.

"Dammit you son of a bitch! Let me go from this justu so I can kill you." Kagome yelled. True enough she was caught in a shadow possession justu. Orochimaru was coming closer and closer to her.

"Oh but I need you. You will seek me for power, I'm sure you will. You are strong now but you will become stronger the longer you live. Revenge for me is the thing that makes you strong but I will let you in on a secret. I was not the one that killed your clan." Orochimaru said as he was just a couple of hundred feet away from Kagome.

"WHAT? YOU LIE! IT WAS YOU! YOU HAD A NOTE THAT YOU LEFT FOR ME!" Kagome cried.

"It was a man named Naraku. I do not lie. But that doesn't matter because I didn't kill your clan. If you seek revenge than search for the man known as Naraku. You will seek me out for power to fulfill your goal. But for now I leave you with a parting gift." Orochimaru said. And with that he reached Kagome and bit down on her neck making Kaogme release a heart wrenching scream and for her to start thrashing but couldn't because of the shadow possession so she was shaking and screaming. Orochimaru released her neck and brought his neck back to his body.

"Farewell for now my sweet darling. You will come to me. I know it. Remember the man Naraku is who you seek. Treat your gift well and we will see eachother in the future." He said he faded into the darkness. Kagome collapsed on her knees and was holding her neck screaming in pain with tears running down her face. Everyone ran towards her to check on her. Kakashi was rigid as he checked Kagome's neck.

On her neck was Orochimaru's parting gift. It was three black coma's with black moon tattoos starting to spread but before that could happen they started to retract as Kagome collapsed into utter blackness. Her hand had fallen to her side and everyone had a clear view of her mark. It was the mark of Orochimaru.

Well there is chapter 8! It's a little shorter than usual but I got to get back into the swing of things. I won't be updating as fast because of school and I already have homework to so fuck my life. its unfair yeah I know but I will try to update. Sorry well hoped you enjoyed and please Review and vote for Pairings….

~Bye~


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys and girls! Long time I haven't posted but I was super duper busy with school and all…. I think I'm stopping the voting because I have decided that it's a Kagome and Itachi pairing! :P

Chapter 9 Kagome's POV:

The only thing I could think of was the excruciating pain that slowly crept around my body starting from my neck to everywhere else. It was like my body was on fire trying to burn me from the inside out. I could feel myself squirm around until I couldn't take the pain any longer and allowed the darkness to draw me deep into its depths. When I became conscious again I could feel the evil that was slowly embedding itself into my body but mostly around the side of my neck and I came to a horrible realization. I couldn't purify it. No matter what I did or what my spiritual powers were trying to do, I couldn't make the evil go away. I was stuck to bear the curse of the bastard Orochimaru. It was if he knew I couldn't get rid of it and every time I used the curse or accidentally used it I would be left a reminder that I had a piece of him in me. He knew that I wouldn't be able to control the curse and I would come to him for the knowledge to control it. Damn him to hell for his trickery. I will make the bastard pay. With those parting thoughts I let myself seep into the darkness once again.

Itachi's POV:

I was livid. My anger was boiling up inside of me and I was forcing myself to push it down. I just saw what was mine be marked by Orochimaru's curse. I could see that Kagome was writhing and squirming around from the pain. I gritted my teeth in a weak attempt to control myself. When Kagome stopped thrashing about I knew that she let the darkness take over and was unconscious. I wanted so badly to go out and find Orochimaru and torture him for what he has done to my Kagome. I could imagine Kagome thinking the same thing but in a more sadistic kind of way. She was a force to be reckoned with. She used to be so uncaring and emotionless but after awhile she opened up and let emotions show. It was a sight to see. I heard footsteps retreating and I came back to reality and saw that Kakashi and his team were taking Kagome back to the house they were staying at. Once I was sure that they left I told Kisame we were leaving and we then vanished out of sight.

Kagome's POV:

The minute I woke up again I only saw blurry things here and there. I waited a couple of seconds so that my eyes could readjust to the lighting. I found that I was in a room on a futon. It was still dark so I imagined that everyone was asleep. I stretched my body to work out the kinks and heard a couple cracking noise and then sighed. I needed to return to the village. I had business to deal with. Evidentially, I heard a faint tapping noise and saw that a messenger bird was tapping its brown beak on the window and I slowly got up trying not to wince when I felt the soreness of my body. I crept silently towards the window doing my best to not make noise so that I wouldn't wake the ohers up. I opened the window and let the bird in. I reached for the note that the bird had and read it. It read that the hokage wanted me back at the village and it was very urgent.

I wrote back a short response saying I would be there as quickly as possible. I sent the bird away with my note and went to wake the others to tell them I was leaving. But I thought against doing that so I wrote another note and placed it one my futon were they would see it explaining that the hokage needed me and that it was urgent. I packed my belongings and used a teleportation justu so I would be quicker. I arrived in the hokages tower in a flourish of sakura blossoms. Promptly scaring the shit out of everybody in the room. I almost laughed at the gasps and startled expressions, almost. I looked straight into the hokage's eyes and said with a serious tone, "It's time."

Sooo that's chapter 9 and sorry for the shortness of it. It was due to how busy I was and I'm really sorry but I'll update when I can and thanks for sticking with me. Hope you all review. Love you all because you're all the best!

~Bye~


	10. Chapter 10

Heyyy guys and girls! Long time haven't updated. And I am soo sorry! I reread my fanifc and I've got to say that im really not pleased with it. My writing is horrible and its so short every chapter. Im going to change most of that when I can rewrite this so no worries. I really wanted to finish this story first though. Thanks for all your support and im going to try and liven this story up with more descriptive details and better writing and possibly make it longer every chapter but don't get your hopes up. Im going to try though.

Chapter 10 No Ones POV

Everyone awoke to the smell of a delicious aroma that is called breakfast which consisted of scrambled eggs cooked till they were nice and scrambled, freshly squeezed orange juice free of pulp, bacon that was cooked to perfection, and toasted bread. It was delicious needless to say and everyone quickly devoured their fair share leaving nothing left but sparkly plates in their wake once they were finished. Everyone had a huge stomach filled with content from the nice breakfast that they just devoured. Everyone was staring at each other while supporting themselves on the palms of their hands. That was when they figured out that one person was missing from their group and that someone was Kagome. Everyone scrambled to their feet but finding that they were so full it was very difficult to do so. But once everyone was on their feet they all went to Kagome's room hoping to see if she just overslept but no such luck. All they found was a note that explained where she was and everyone gave a sigh of relief even Sakura. Kagome and Sakura settled their disputes after Kagome got marked by Orochimaru. Since they knew where one of their most prized ninja's was they all went back to the kitchen to clean up the multiple of plates that were left on the table.

It was fairly easy to clean all of the dishes since the used shadow clones and that the plates were already sparkly clean since everyone devoured all the food. So all they did was rinse them and put them away after drying them. It barely took 5 minutes to their relief since none of them liked doing choirs even when they are on mission. Tazuna and team 7 headed out to the bridge to finish the task of protecting the bridge builder while he finished building the bridge for the village.

~ Time Skip ~

They were almost finished with the bridge when a anonymous mist started coming over the bridge efficiently making everything misty and so that no one could see a thing. That was when they all felt a huge chakra signal even the genins could feel it. Out of nowhere they heard a cry of pain and a couple sharp intakes of breaths and then everything was quiet. Everyone could hear the sound of soft droplets of blood. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Until the sound of soft pitter platters of blood stopped completely. Everything was still and the thick tension in the air could be felt and no one dared move for fear of disrupting the unnatural balance of the moment. Whoosh! A soft but clearly audible sound of agony was heard and the sound of cold metal meeting flesh was heard and the sickening sound of it being dragged across skin. More pitter platter was heard as someone dropped to the floor. Lifeless. That was when everyone heard the endless cackles of their anonymous attacker. That was when all hell broke loose and everything became hectic and chaotic.

Everyone was running everywhere and some even jumped off the bridge and into the freezing depths of the endless ocean. SPLASH! The splashes of bodies connecting with the icy water was heard even above the noise of chaos, those who dove in the ocean only dove in there because of the thick tension that drove them insane to the point of taking their own life.

Through the noise of people running everyone can hear soft noises of weapons zooming through the air and completely eliminating most of the builders only leaving a few left. But those few simply ran away as fast as their tired legs could carry them. They ran with new energy called fear and desperation to live. The only people know left was team 7 and Tazuna. Team 7 was gathered around Tazuna each had a kunai in hand ready for anything that would happen and would protect the bridge builder with their lives.

The mist was still thick but it was slowly clearing and everything was becoming clearer. Sasuke was with his usual cool and analyzing everything, Naruto his hyper self was serious and alert, Sakura was alert but scared, Kakashi was processing everything at the speed of light while thinking of every possible way to keep him, his team, and Tazuna alive. Tazuna was just plain scared but reassured that he had his guards around him to keep him safe. He had total faith in them.

Everyone was thinking that Zabuza was back and ready to kill them but only time will tell if their assumptions were correct. Naruto was wounded slightly. He had a small but deep gash on his thigh but it was already starting to heal. Sasuke had a small cut on his cheek with a line of blood under it where the blood used to drip down and onto the floor. Sakura had multiple scratches on her but only minor injuries. While Kakashi had a few nicks on his hand. Tazuna had none since team 7 took all the hits for him.

Whoosh! A glint of metal was seen and the attack was blocked by Naruto and the kunai fell to the floor useless to the attacker. Suddenly multiple attacks came and everyone was set on guard and trying to block all the weapons that were coming at them from deadly speeds. Some of the attackers weapons imbedded themselves into team 7's skin making crys of pain to be heard but team 7 stood their ground.

After what felt like an eternity the attacks stopped and the mist was cleared leaving them to see a figure standing straight and hand poised in the air about to release another onslaught of attacks. What they saw was a figure with a mask on his or her face before team 7 went in to attack the person. It was now a battle to the death. And luck seemed to be on team 7's side because the odds were going in their favor. But no one knows if its just for the moment or will it stay with them. Only time will tell as the battle started and noises of kunai hitting kunai. Let the battle begin.

Well there you go! Chapter 10 is done. I find that its way better then the rest of the chapters. Its more mysterious and detailed. I think I did I good job on this one and im pretty pleased with this chapter. So until next time.

~Bye~


	11. Chapter 11

Heyy guys and girls long time haven't updated…. Again haha. Im glad you guys still stick around to read it and enjoy it. Ive been real busy lately with school and stuff. So here goes chapter 11 enjoy.

Disclaimer: FOR ALL MY CHAPTERS I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. THANKS.

CHAPTER 11 no pov:

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled in frustration, a kunai embedded itself in his leg. He thrust it out while gritting his teeth to make himself not scream out in pain. Naruto gripped the bloodied kunai and tossed it back vigorously and a sick sound of flesh breaking as the kunai punctured the enemy's skin. Naruto grinned sadistically, he ran to his opponent which was on one knee clutching his bloodied arm. The masked enemy leaped away but with great strain. Sasuke was defending Tazuna, Sakura was out cold on the ground from being punched straight in the face by the enemy, and Kakashi was deep within the depths of the mist battling the other enemy. The mist was clearing up but at an agonizingly slow pace. At this rate the battle would turn in favor to their enemies.

Naruto was on top of the masked man with a kunai raised and about to stab the masked man when something mind blowing happened. There was a bright flash of light that seemed to light up everything in a 20 mile distance. Then the light ended. Everything was still for a moment. Nobody was fighting at all. Then that's when the chaos erupted.

And in a minute time span everyone and I mean everyone was wrapped in an iron grip by rose vines. The more someone struggled the tighter it got, for Naruto especially since he was the knuckled headed ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto finally stilled knowing he wouldn't be able to escape the vines.

Footsteps could be heard. _Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._ Everyone was still, only the sounds of footsteps could be heard and then a chuckle was heard followed by another wave of laughter coming from the mysterious person who just crashed the fight.

"You guys are so hell bent on killing each other its hilarious. Ever heard of calm your tits? Like seriously calm down and find your real enemy like perhaps Gato?" A one to familiar voice was carried over to everyones ears.

"Kagome!" "Kagome!" "Kagome!" "KAAAGGGOMMMEEEE!"

Cries for Kagome were heard and a musical laughter was hear. Kagome opened up more because she couldn't be cold to the people who cared for her. But those that were possible threats and people she didn't like she had her cold indifferent mask on. When she had that mask on she scared the living shit out of people. But the loudest cry was Narutos. Said person raced towards his best friend and jumped her from behind making her trip but managed to catch herself from falling face first towards the ground and getting her fucked up. Naurto earned a nice bump on his head from being stupid.

Kagome healed all of naurtos wounds which wasn't much considering his incredibly fast healing thanks to the nine tailed fox that lived dormant inside him. She also healed all of team 7s wounds as well which were many. By the time she was done healing all of their wounds her aura was murderous. She found the masked person that dare attack her friends/comrades.

"Ok listen here you son of a bitch, you are a coward for not showing your face when you are battling an opponent. I don't give two mother fucking shits about you now that you have caused pain to my friends! Your life is mine to take or let live. Let this be a lesson learned for those who choose to cause harm to my friends. Hurt them in any way and you will answer to me! Do not cross me or you will be filled with so much pain it will be unbearable!" Kagome yelled to the masked man and anyone who dare wishes harm and them.

Kagome started to do a rapid series of hand signs. When she finished a explosive amount of chakra was released and she called out, "Water Style: Twin Whale Assignation!" A heavy mass of water was heaved from below and formed into two enormous whales and the twin whales stared at the masked man for a second and then disappeared from sight leaving everyone confused except Kagome.

"Umm Kagome I don't think it worked." Naruto said confused. Kagome just smirked.

"Watch." Was all she said. Then out of the blue the twin whales reappeared from behind the masked man and dived down and crushing the enemy in a heavy mass of water efficiently killing the enemy and throwing the body into the ocean from the huge crash. The water also cleaned all of the blood away and left the bridge nice and clean. Go figure.

"Holy crap Kagome! That was fucking amazing!" Naurto exclaimed. Sasuke was shocked none the less and had his mouth open with the shape of an O. Sakura was still out cold dreaming of God knows what. Kakashi was sitting down being supported by the wall and had his U smile.

"Good work guys! Now let's all go home and sleep!" Kakashi said and everyone anime style dropped to the floor and some just sweat dropped.

They ended up having Kakashi hanging around their arms while walking back to Tazuna's home in good spirits. Thanks to Kagome she saved team 7s lives and Kakashi took care of Zabuza. All and all it was a good day in the end filled with the usual excitement and shit. They all went to sleep in good spirits.

TIME SKIP TO WHEN THE BRIDGE IS FINISHED.

"Thank you so much for all you have done! At first I thought I was going to get killed but you bunch pulled through and you guys grown on me. So anytime you guys come back to visit then come to me and we will go strolling back and take a trip in memory lane. We have finished the bridge that was filled with excitement and adventure and this is the best bridge I have ever built in my life! We named the bride "The Survivor" because it survived everything it went through. Thank you all so much!" Tazuna said.

We all nodded and smiled and said our goodbyes. We now were heading back home. Not knowing what awaited them there they just walked back home with determined looks on their faces. All their thoughts surrounded one word and it was the word: Home.

Ok so there this chapter is finished! Hoped you enjoyed but this chapter sort of sucked sooo its ok if you don't like it. Thanks for reading and until next time….

~Bye~


End file.
